


My Dragon

by Queen_Flora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Library, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Flora/pseuds/Queen_Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend wrote this one shot for me... I like it... Its about being a know it all and Fred Weasly's girlfriend at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dragon

Polina was in an empty part of the Hogwarts library looking up books on Animagi for her bet friend Claire when all of a sudden strong arms lifted her off the ground.

"OH MY GOD GET OFF ME!!!!" She shouted, freaking out.

She heard a voice behind her, "Polina you have to be quiet in the library. Inside voices please." The voice belonged to Fred Weasley, her boyfriend, the twin of George Weasley, her best friend's, named Claire, boyfriend. 

"Fred you suck! I was trying to find stuff for Claire!"

Fred just laughed histerically. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw for being an insufferable know-it-all! And fifty more for being really short!" He said, doing his best impression of Professor Snape. 

Polina glowered at him and hit him with a book. "Stop being mean!" She whined. 

"Ok. I will." Fred promised. He leaned down and kissed Polina on the cheek. "I was just teasing." He whispered. 

"I know." Polina whispered back. The dragon earring that wrapped around her ear rustled its wings and shifted to get a more comfortable position, it's sapphire eyes glinting in the dim light of the library. 

Polina shouldered her rucksack and picked up the stack of books that she had gotten for Claire. Her dragon earring stretched its wings and flew down onto the top book on the stack. "Go find Claire and have her meet me at the statue of the one-eyed witch." 

The dragon shook its little head and flew away to find Claire and pass on the message. 

"I guess we are going to the one-eyed witch statue then." 

Polina nodded. "I hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Fred asked 

"I'm not sure. I hadn't thought about it." 

"Well then how about you think about it now. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Yes." Polina replied immediately. 

"It's a date then." Fred clapped his hands excitedly. 

They walked the rest of the way to the statue talking about their classes and the Qudditch season coming up. Polina was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team and George was a Beater for the Gryffindor team. Having a Beater as your boyfriend could be a bit dangerous if they accidentally hit the Bludgers your way and sent you to the Hospital Wing. Claire and George were both Beaters, on their houses teams so if they hurt one another they could always get payback in the next game. By the time the made it to the one-eyed witch statue, Claire was there waiting for Polina and playing with her dragon.

When she heard them coming, she looked up and smiled. "Hey Polina. Did you get them?" 

"Yup." She answered, handing Claire the stack of books. Leaning in so that only Claire could hear her she whispered,"The parchment is in there as well. The one from-" 

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Got it," Claire interrupted. They were quite good at finishing each others sentences. "Oh and here's your earring." Claire held out the dragon. 

"Thanks." Polina took the dragon and it flew up and positioned itself on her ear again. "See you later." 

"See you." Claire left the statue and Polina turned back to Fred. "Can we go to the lake?" 

"Of course. Right this way Milady." Fred bowed jokingly and held out his hand. Polina took it and they made their way through the castle and out onto the grounds all thoughts of Fred's earlier prank forgotten.


End file.
